Camina Conmigo Para Siempre
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Bella conoce el significado de la frase "Sigue adelante" de la mano de quien siempre estuvo junto a ella.Acompañada de sueños,logra despedir su pasado con una sonrisa,y construir un hermoso futuro. Detras de las nubes el sol siempre lucha por salir.
1. Superman al rescate

____

**Superman al rescate**

________

_Esta historia es mi primer fanfic. Esta publicado por completo en LunaNuevaMeyer, pero he decidido tambien tenerla aqui, por lo cual comienzo a publicarla. Publicaren constantemente, puesto que no tengo que escribirla, solo conrregir algunos errores, sobre la marcha._

_Esta historia es romantica y muy positiva. Esta compuesta por un monton de sue nos no cumplidos y anhelados. Tambien por excelentes momentos y con un mensaje de seguir adelante. _

_Si no disfrutas de las historias con fionales felices y mensajes positivos, no leas la historia, aun yo me sorprendo de haber escrito algo t an positivo, pero amo la historia._

_Toma la mano de alguien y continua so nando como si fuera la ultima vez. Gracias a todas las chicas que apoyaron la historia y disfrutenla si la leen una vez mas o es la primer vez._

_Bienvenidas a mi bebe y Gracias una vez mas...Camino Conmigo Para Siempre...Juntos contra el dolor...Para siempre_

* * *

______

Las horas pasaban sin saber nada.

Amaneció y yo no sabía nada de Jacob aun. El teléfono de nuestra casa en San Francisco estaba marcando un mensaje en la contestadota.

"Hey cielo, buenos días, cuando escuches este mensaje ya estaré en el avión y muy probablemente llegando a España, te estoy llamando aun desde el aeropuerto, nos vemos!...te amo"

Termino el mensaje, mientras yo sonreía, tan hermoso mi Jake, siempre acordándose de mí.

Sonó el teléfono, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Si, buenos días- conteste

-Buenos días, Sra. Black?

-Si soy yo

-Buenos días, soy el capitán. Miran, no le tengo muy buenas noticias. El avión donde viajaba su esposo con destino a España sufrió un accidente, desapareció, estamos esperando reportes.-sin darme cuenta, tire el teléfono, olvidando por completo la persona que estaba del otro lado.

Teclee con velocidad el numero de la casa de mi madre en Forks, me lo sabia de memoria.

-Mama Jacob esta muerto- dije con voz inexpresiva mucho antes de que mi madre articulara alguna palabra.

Solo eso basto para que mi madre se movilizara desde Forks hasta San Francisco para ayudarme con todo.

Esa noche llego mi madre, aun no había podido contactar a las hermanas de Jacob.

Mi madre, y mi mejor amiga del trabajo, Alice decidieron que se encargarían de lo que tenia que ver con los servicios finales, y no me opuse.

Esa madrugada no pude dormir, era obvio que tenia muchas cosas que pensar.

Al día siguiente logre contactar a Rebecca la hermana de Jacob que se encontraba en Toronto, y al parecer se le hacia imposible llegar al funeral a tiempo.

-Edward, ¿donde estas?- escuche a Alice decir en la habitación contigua a sala de estar donde estaba el teléfono.

-Si Edward, es horrible, Bella esta extremadamente tranquila, no se que le pasa, no ha llorado ni gritado ni nada, esta como muerta- se escucho un silencio, imagino que mientras Alice escuchaba lo que su hermano le decía. Edward era el hermano del medio del matrimonio Cullen, y el favorito de Alice, la menor. Edward y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron al decidir carreras. El escogió medicina y yo escogí decoración de interiores al igual que Alice. Edward se había vuelto un medico exitoso en su primer año en el Hospital Universitario de Houston en Texas. Hace tanto que no lo había visto, seria genial verlo ahora, el era ese hermano que jamás había tenido y me encantaría verlo para que me apoyara.

-Bien le diré, Te quiero hermano.-sentí que Alice se levanto del sillón, y camino hacia la habitación donde yo estaba.

-Bella acabo de hablar con Edward, te dejo un abrazo, me dijo que iba a tomar el primer vuelo para acá, que tengas paciencia que Superman venia en camino- Cuando mi padre falleció, entre en una gran depresión, no hablaba con nadie excepto con Edward. Por todo ese tiempo el me obligo a comer, me canto por las noches, me abrazo al llorar, me ayudo con las insulsas tareas que mi madre a diario iba a buscar a la escuela para evitar que perdiera el año, y por sobre todas las cosas me ayudo a salir de mi cuarto y encontrarme con el mundo que seguía afuera de mi ventana, en el pequeño bosque que daba a mi casa donde una tarde después de la depresión, hablamos de caricaturas y yo lo bautice mi Superman. Desde ese momento el es mi Superman, me ha salvado de cualquier momento en que mi alma ha desfallecido, y una vez me juro que seria eterno, que nuestra amistad seria eterna. Alice siempre decía que parecíamos novios, siempre juntos, pero nosotros solo reíamos, era obvio que no lo éramos, yo estaba enamorada de Jacob y el era el chico lindo de la escuela.

-Genial, me hace falta.

-Me lo imagine Lois Lane.

Luego de unas horas y de recibir algunas llamadas de los compañeros de trabajo de Jacob dándome el pésame, Edward llamo a mi casa.

-Hola mi Lois Lane favorita, ¿cómo te sientes?- escuche la envolvente voz de mi mejor amigo después de unos 3 meses sin escucharlo.

-Hola mi Superman, no muy bien que digamos pero sobreviviré, y tú?...¿cómo están las conquistas?

-Estoy cansado, he salvado mucha gente últimamente, ser Superman es agotador. Mis conquistas, más o menos, termine anoche con mi novia...bueno ella termino conmigo porque tengo una linda e íntima amistad con una chica que viene al hospital- Edward era cardiólogo, era muy exitoso, normalmente estaba rodeado de gente mayor, pero de vez en cuando los jóvenes también tenían uno que otro problema que requería sus servicios o a lo mejor era el mismo el que las hacia ir.

-Pobre Tanya, y yo que quería llegar a conocerla

-Así es la vida. Hablando de otra cosa, mi vuelo sale en hora y media, así que estaré allá como en la tarde de mañana, sabes que prácticamente cruzo el país.

-Si Superman, yo se que no vuelas tan rápido, tu sabes la edad.

-Tonta Lois Lane. Sabes aunque no quiero tengo que dejarte porque tengo que registrar las maletas y demás. Te quiero, nos vemos.

-Yo también te quiero, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Nos vemos.-sentí un agujero en el pecho al escuchar la línea vacía. Calma Bella, el viene mañana, calma, me repetí con el teléfono aun en la mano.

Pronto mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, estaría aquí y podrías abrazarlo y dejarme recorrer por el dolor por la desesperanza, porque el me consolaría y si era necesario me sacaría de mi cama todas las mañanas como alguna vez lo hizo


	2. La llegada de la esperanza

**La llegada de la esperanza**

Le hice creer a mi madre y a mi amiga Alice, que se estaba quedando en casa, que estaba dormida, pero en cuanto se acostaron me escabullí en el sótano para buscar una de las muchas cajas que en los dos años que teníamos Jacob y yo viviendo en esa casa habíamos desandado. La caja donde guardaba las muchas cintas que Edward y yo habíamos grabado en muchos momentos de nuestra infancia juntos en Forks.

Seleccione mi favorito, el videos que grabamos juntos la noche antes de que el partiera a Houston a estudiar.

Esa noche, llore hasta el cansancio junto a el, porque se iría. Grabamos un video antes de que le llanto me venciera donde nos prometíamos una amistad que superaría las fronteras.

"-No llores, yo siempre estaré para ti. Te quiero mi Lois Lane, y a pesar del pasar de los años siempre será así, nunca me olvidare de ti. Te visitare en las vacaciones e iremos a la playa. Siempre amigos"- era la ultima frase del video. Lego de eso el me abrazaba y allí terminaba todo, se apagaba la cámara y el video llegaba a su fin. Esas promesas que me hizo algunas se cumplieron. Nunca se había olvidado de mi es verdad, pero nunca fuimos a la playa en las vacaciones universitarias, porque no coincidían. Pero si había cumplido la parte de siempre amigos.

Comencé la búsqueda de otro video, antes de encontrar uno que me eclipso por completo. El video de mi boda con Jacob, hacia ya dos años.

Lo puse y me deje envolver por el llanto y el dolor al ver a Jacob frente a mi jurando amor entreno en sus votos.

"Te prometo que nuestro amor superara a la muerte, nunca abra fin" -juro Jacob es sus votos.

Luego me pude reír un poco al ver a Edward equivocarse mientras nos entrelazaba a Jacob y a mi, como bueno rito realizado por el padrino y Alice, mi madrina.

Me envolví las piernas con el brazo, mientras eso me servia para presionarme el pecho para evitar que el gran fuego del dolor que me quemaba por dentro se extendiera al verme allí en el video, con el traje que pase tres meses esperando, que compre para ese momento, para Jacob, en brazos de Jacob, con ese hermoso traje de etiqueta que compro para la ocasión con algunos de los ahorros de toda su vida, mientras bailábamos el vals de recién casados, acompañados por Edward y Alice.

Comencé a llorar descontrolada, hace dos años había hecho un millón de planes, esa noche había hecho tantos planes. Terminaríamos de pagar nuestra casa al cabo de unos tres años, si trabajamos los dos, y allí buscaríamos a nuestro primer hijo. Trabajaríamos ambos, Jacob en su mundo de planos y yo en mi mundo de colores que combinen. Todo estaba planificado, según yo, pero al parecer la vida esperaba otra cosa de mí, de nosotros.

De repente, escuche el cuchicheo de una voz muy cerca de mí, y el sol inundar mi rostro por completo. Esa voz se me hacia familiar, muy familiar. Una voz de hombre que más de una vez había representado mi salvavidas, que me había llenado de esperanza.

Dentro de mi una mini yo intentaba subir un interruptor para que todo e organismo reaccionara, y corriera a los brazos del hombre de voz familiar.

Logre abrir los ojos, mire el techo de la sala, no puede ser me había quedado dormida en la sala de estar viendo los videos.

-Hey buenos días Lois Lane- dijo la familiar voz de mi amigo Superman. Superman...

-NO PUEDE SER, SUPERMAN!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me enderezaba y lo abrazaba. No me di cuenta como, pero en el momento en que sus brazos me envolvieron las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos por montones acompañados de pequeños sollozos que solo Edward escuchaba, por tenerme recostada de su hombro a centímetros de su oído.

-Shh, calma Bella, ya estoy aqui, como siempre, no me voy a ir nunca, amigos por siempre.-susurro en mi oído.

Era obvio, ya había llegado mi salvación, ya se había acabado mi autocontrol, ahora no pararía de llorar, hasta que secaran los ojos o me quedara dormida.

No se precisar cuanto tiempo estuve allí abrazada de Edward. De vez en cuando Edward me susurraba frases como: "Calma Bella, ya todo esta bien", "Estoy contigo para siempre", "Jamás te dejare sola"...

-Hey bonita, necesito que despiertes.-susurro mi mejor amigo a mi oído.

-Ah?

-Necesito que despiertes, tienes que bañarte y arreglarte para el sepelio.

-¿Sepelio?...ah!..No me puedo parar.

Ven te ayudo.- sentí como sus brazos me envolvían por la piernas y la espalda, cargándome como una bebe.

-Déjame bajar- murmure aun dormida.

-Aun no, en cuanto lleguemos al baño- baje la vista, y ya nos estábamos acercando a las escaleras. Decidí aprovechar, me recosté en su pecho y me deje llevar hasta sentir como Edward me sentaba en una superficie plana y por referencia fría. Abrí la vista, y note que estaba sentada sobre la tapa del escusado.

-Es hora de tomar un baño Lois Lane.

-No puedo tengo sueño-. dije tratando de zafarme del suerte que solía usar para dormir.

-¿Quieres que ayude?- musito Edward mientras intentaba alcanzar mi mano que bajaba la cremallera del suéter.

-Puedo sola, ahora fuera de mi vista- le dije

-Siempre tan amable, nos vemos.


	3. La muerte me persigue

**La muerte me persigue**

Tome un baño con agua fria para despertarme.

Me puse un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con rayas negras que era mi favorita. Me recogí el cabello en una cola alta. Me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta que a pesar de las bolsas de aire y las ojeras me veía presentable.

Baje las escaleras y me extrañe con el silencio del área. Entre a la cocina y me encontré con Edward recargado del mesón de esta con las manos cruzadas.

-Hola.-fue todo lo que pude decir, antes de acortar la poca distancia y abrazar de nuevo a mi amigo, pero ahora mas conciente.-Que haces aquí, no se supone que llegarías en la tarde?.

-Y que hora crees que es?- me pegunto alejándome un poco de el para ver mi rostro.

-¿Que hora es?

-Son las 4:30 de la tarde. Yo llegue como a las 3:15. Tu despertases como a las 3:30 y te quedaste dormida hasta ahorita.

-¿Dormí hasta las 3:30 de la tarde?..

-Si, después de torturarte con el video de la boda.- me acerque de nuevo a su pecho, ya allí, suspire, me estaba dando por vencida, ahora podrí vivir todas la emociones porque el respondería por mi.

-¿Donde esta mi madre?- susurre

-Bañándose, y Alice fue a su casa a cambiarse, dijo que nos veríamos en la funeraria, a donde nos vamos a ir ahora por cierto.

-Pero y mi madre?

-Ella va a esperar a Alice, vamos que estamos tarde- me dijo tomándome del brazo y conduciéndome a la puerta.

Me abrí la puerta de su hermoso Volvo y espero hasta que entrara para cerrarla. Una vez adentro, encendió el auto e inicio el camino a una funeraria desconocida.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por estar aquí, por tomarte el tiempo para acompañarme aunque seguro tenias mil planes mas, muchas mujeres con quien estar, pacientes que atender, no se un millón de cosas, pero estas aquí conmigo.-le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle con la mirada todo el agradecimiento. Sin darme cuenta, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Shh, calma mi Bella, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que apoyarte, para siempre amigos, siempre será así, no llores por favor.

-¿Por que Edward?... ¿Por que la muerte se empeña en estar siempre conmigo?..¿Quien sigue, mi madre, tu?...no puede ser que todo lo que quiero se me va.- ahora era oficial, el llanto se había apoderado de mi. Edward extendió una mano para acariciar mi rostro, y tratar de limpiar algunas de las muchas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.- Primero mi padre Edward, primero me arrebataron a mi padre, y ahora a Jacob, no podré soportar la muerte de nadie mas nunca.

-Ya Bella deja de torturarte, por favor, no te hagas mas daño

Llegamos a la funeraria, pude reconocer algunos rostros de los compañeros de trabajo de Jacob. Me aleje un poco de Edward, a simple vista nadie entendía nuestra amistad, así que no quería que nadie me viera tan abrazada de el.

Muchos se acercaron a darme el pésame, algunas personas estaban tan afligidas que hacían que el llanto regresara. En estos momentos solo podía recordar la ultima vez que estuve frente a una urna, cuando mi padre murió por un accidente de transito hace mas de 4 años...recuerdo que en esa oportunidad no le respondía a nadie, estaba como en estado de zombie, no podía entender como todo había terminado tan rápido, después de que la noche anterior se despidiera de mi con un beso en la frente y un: "nos vemos cielo, te quiero". Se repetía el capitulo, Jacob se había despedido de mi hace dos noches con un beso y un "nos vemos mi vida, te amo" que jamás imagine que seria el final.

La tarde-noche avanzo con lentitud, yo solo podía ver a la gente pasar frente ami, pero para mi eran como fantasmas, ya me estaba sumiendo en mi universo paralelo, y quien sabe cuando saldría, o si saldría.

¿Quien será el siguiente? me pregunte. ¿Será mi madre?... ¿Será Edward?...no Edward no podía ser, si Edward moría yo iría detrás de el.

-Bella vámonos, es tarde- me susurro Edward sacando de mi nebulosa

-Bella cariño, debemos irnos, mañana regresamos en la mañana y después nos vamos a mi casa.- escuche la voz familiar de mi madre.- Bella, Bella, responde.- no podía responder, había perdido el completo control de mi cuerpo, era oficial, ya era un zombie de nuevo. Solo podía sentir un ardor que quemaba mis entrañas, pero nada mas. De repente sentí que mi cuerpo desfallecía, que no podía mantener en pie, la habitación se me vino encima, todo daba muchas vueltas, estaba apunto de caerme cuando sentí que unos brazos me sujetaron con fuerza por la cintura.

-Bella, ¿que pasa?. Bella responde...Bel..- perdí todo contacto que la voz de mi amigo, mientras sentía que la negrura me abrazaba, arrastrándome hasta un lugar desconocido, oscuro, lleno de puertas, un lugar donde no sentía dolor, pero no podía ser tan perfecto, algo de este lugar estaba mal.

* * *

**Aqui estoy chicas, actualizando este fic, que en realidad no se porque no actualizo antes, si ya esta escrito...Vainas mias...**

**Pues ya estamos cerca del ano nuevo, y me complacería que el numero de comentarios aumentara gracias a esto...Chantaje del mas puro..**

**Pues, feliz navidad, feliz ano y nos vemos muy pronto!**

**Comentarios y favoritos, porfi!**


	4. No voy a dejar quete me escapes de nuevo

"**No voy a dejar que te me escapes de nuevo"**

Estaba envuelta en una ensoñación inmensa, todo estaba oscuro, pero de repente me encontré corriendo por el hermoso bosque que servía de patio de mi antigua casa en Forks. Unas voces masculinas repetían mi nombre en dirección a la casa que estaba dejando atrás. Intentaba voltearme para correr en la dirección contraria al corazón del bosque, pero no podía, algo me hacia seguir corriendo hacia los árboles.

-Bella, mi niña linda... ¿Donde estas?- escuche la voz de mi padre después de tantos años sin escucharla. Sentí que mi corazón se arrugo ante esa familiar y tan añorada voz. Trate de contestar, de gritar algo, pero no salían palabras. Yo corría y corría hacia el bosque sin poder dar vuelta atrás a alcanzar a mi padre.

-Bella, mi vida, ven conmigo, estaremos juntos, seremos felices de nuevo, no habrá dolor, hay jardines hermosos en el lugar al que te llevo, todo va a ser perfecto, ven conmigo.- escuche la voz de mi esposo, de mi Jacob, que me llamaba, que me prometía que podía ir con el, pero me preguntaba ¿a donde?...no importaba iría con el hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. En ese instante, como esas cosas extrañas de los sueños, me detuve en seco en medio del bosque, alcanzando a sentir un fuerte brisa que azotaba mi rostro.

-Toma mi mano cielo, estaremos juntos por siempre, y también estará tu padre, y después cuando sea el momento indicado nos lleváramos a tu madre a vivir con nosotros. Es un lugar hermoso, soleado como San Francisco, con jardines hermosos, sin problemas, juntos.- Me voltee y logre ubicar a Jacob detrás de mi con una manos extendida y con esa eterna alegre sonrisa que tanto me hacia suspirar.

-Bella, mi amor, aquí estoy, vine a rescatarte del dolor, llegue para quedarme, para siempre como te decia cuando eramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas?...ven conmigo, yo te prometo hacerte feliz.- De nuevo fije mi vista hacia el otro extremo, el que indicaba el bosque interno, y pude ver allí al dueño de esa voz que podría reconocer a kilómetros. Edward también me sonreía mientras me extendía una mano, esa mano que siempre había visto ante mí cuando caía y que representaba mi salvación. Pero en ese preciso instante se sembró una duda en mi interior, ¿Por que Edward me había llamado "mi amor"?. Decidí ignorar la presencia de Edward y regresar hasta Jacob que me seguía esperando con una mano extendida, la cual tome. Sentí una corriente eléctrica muy normal en nosotros al tocarnos, para dar paso a una brillante luz que se habría desde nuestras entrelazadas manos hasta el resto de nuestros cuerpos. Comencé a sentir miedo, pero Jacob solo sonreía ahora mucho más feliz.

-No Bella regresa conmigo, como antes, comeremos palomitas, veremos películas...- Edward se escuchaba alterado.

-Para siempre, ahora si ni la muerte nos separara, como te lo prometí el día de nuestra boda.- Me dijo Jacob, captando toda mi atención.

-No voy a permitir que te me escapes de nuevo y menos para siempre.- sentí como alguien me tomaba por el brazo seguido de las palabras.

-¡NO!- grite desesperada mientras miraba el familiar techo de mi habitación.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- Pregunto Edward, que estaba en menos de un segundo situado a mi lado.

-¿Jacob?,¿Donde esta Jacob?...¿DONDE ESTA?...JACOB!-comencé a gritar producto de la desesperación, estaba de nuevo en nuestra habitación, ahora solo mía, con la realidad de nuevo frente a mi, mostrándome que una vez mas Jacob y mi padre se habían escapado de mi.

-Calma Bella, por favor calma, ya paso fue una pesadilla.- me susurro Edward tratando de infundirme valor.

-¿Una pesadilla?- pregunte mientras estudiaba la posibilidad. ¿De verdad era una pesadilla?, no definitivamente era un sueño, o ¿no?

Después de recuperar el control de mis emociones, me levante y tome un baño, para prepararme para otro día que prometía ser largo.

Me vestí, de nuevo de negro, esta vez deje mi cabello suelto, finamente alisado por el contacto con el cepillo, y baje.

-Buenos días.- dije entrando a la cocina, encontrándome a mi madre conversando seriamente con Edward de un tema desconocido, mientras podía divisar a Alice en el comedor, en la habitación del frente, hablando por teléfono.

-Buenos días hija.- dijo mi madre acercándose para darme un beso en la frente

-Hey Lois Lane, ¿como amaneciste?- Me dijo mi mejor amigo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

-Mejor que esta mañana

-Bella.- llamo mi atención mi madre.

-Dime?

-Hija, sabes que te adoro, pero ahorita el trabajo en el bufete esta horrible, no tenemos descanso, por lo cual me tengo que ir hoy mismo a la salida del cementerio. Igualmente me deja preocupada tu situación por lo cual no pienso dejarte sola, pero tampoco mandarte a trabajar ahora. Este es el plan: hable con tu jefa, ella te dio 2 semanas libres para que organices tu mundo y restituyas las cosas en tu mundo y puedas regresar lista, con ideas frescas a decorar casas. No puedo estar aquí contigo, pero tampoco pretendo meterte en la casa de Forks, son demasiados recuerdos juntos para un mismo ser, aparte de que estarías sola. Alice no puede dedicarse a estar contigo porque a diferencia tuya ella tiene que seguir trabajando. El único disponible es Edward, así que te iras mañana en el la mañana con el a Houston, estarás las dos semanas con el, y luego si te sientes preparada regresaras aquí a San Francisco, de lo contrario hablaremos con tu jefa y llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-Pero, ¿Edward no tiene que trabajar?

-En realidad estoy esperando la llegada de unas semanas de vacaciones, así que decidí adelantarlas para que nos divirtamos como antes, comiendo palomitas y viendo una película.- Esta ultima frase me recordó a la propuesta de Edward en el sueño, antes de que me apartara de Jacob objetando que no me dejaría escapar de nuevo. ¿Como que escapar de nuevo?... ¿que quería decir con eso?... ¿cuando me escape de el?...

* * *

**Que tal les parece la historia? Dos capis seguidos para evitar quejas! Feliz Navidad! Coman muchas hallacas!**

**Comentarios?**


End file.
